


well-deserved

by paradoxikay



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxikay/pseuds/paradoxikay
Summary: "How did I get so lucky?""It's a privilege. One you've earned."





	well-deserved

**Author's Note:**

> shrug emoji x100
> 
> trying my hand at Giovanni before I (hopefully) write more of this pairing; how'd I do?

Giovanni is halfway dressed when he’s distracted by a laugh.

He’s well-versed in the subtle language of Domino’s laughter, how its message shifts from icy schadenfreude to bubbly emptiness with the masks she wears – but this is different. New. She sounds upset, and it’s curiosity more than concern that makes him turn to look. Domino has always borne a certain resemblance to his favorite Pokémon; she goes to ground when she’s hurting, hides her weakness. He’s seen her angry, frustrated, but never truly upset.

She’s sitting on his bed in front of a bewildering array of cosmetics, though the face he sees reflected in the mirror she’s holding is still bare. Her reflection meets his gaze for a moment before she bites her lip and puts the mirror down. _Hiding_.

“Sorry.” That in itself is uncharacteristic. “I was just thinking… how did I get so _lucky_?”

It’s not an unreasonable thought to have. They both know there are women in Team Rocket who would go to great lengths to sit where Domino is now; she’s well aware that she isn’t the first. He can see how it might seem like a fluke, something as easily lost as it was gained.

“It isn’t luck.” He sits down beside her, still fascinated by this unexpected vulnerability. How long has she wanted to voice these doubts? Why now? He could ask the same question – how did he get so lucky as to have his ever-cautious Domino let down her guard, just for him?

The answer is the same for both of them.

“It is a privilege. One you’ve _earned_.”

That seems to calm her, for some of the tension visibly eases from her shoulders. She leans towards him, tips her head back against his shoulder. “Guess I’ll just have to keep earning it, then.”

“And I will strive to earn the pleasure of _your_ company, little tulip.”

The laugh _that_ coaxes out of her is the kind he likes the most, sunshine-bright and honest, impossible not to answer with a chuckle of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [@enbynoctis](enbynoctis.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [@paradoxikay](twitter.com/paradoxikay)


End file.
